Una Manera de Olvidar
by Error xC
Summary: Las personas que más querían en su vida se habían ido con alguien más y ellos no habían podido hacer nada. Estaban por morirse completamente por dentro. Pero cuando menos lo esperaron, encontraron el consuelo en el cuerpo de otro. Ellos tan solo necesitaban a alguien que les saciara todo ese dolor. Pero todo se descontroló y ocurrió lo que nunca esperaron. Y ya no sabían que hacer.
1. Me duele amarte

Ya lo sé. Tengo historias que actualizar y yo aquí publicando otra más. También se que no tengo solución y siempre seré así u.u. Pero entiendan, esto es incontrolable, además de que yo soy así. Solo tenganme paciencia mis amorej :'v. Esto lo hago por que me gusta y por ustedes uwu

Y ya subiré un nuevo chapter en "De: Fairy Tail. Para: Escritores de Fanfiction", por si hay alguien que lo lea aquí uwu.

Tengan paciencia Porfis :'v puede que me tarde, pero siempre actualizaré :c

Espero que les guste :')

Esta vez es una historia de drama, tal vez un...56%, lo que sobra es romance más que nada.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Fairy Tail no me perteneces, ellos son de Mashima. Solo la historia es mía u_u

.

Chapter 1:

.

.

No sabía que hacer. No sabía que pensar, ni siquiera como actuar. Sus palabras le habían calado a fondo en el corazón, atravesándolo. Sentía que le faltaba el aire, le pesaba el pecho y algo que se le apretaba la garganta. Quería llorar y gritar, pero no podía hacerlo. No ahí por lo menos, pero sentía que ya no lo podría soportar más. Le había afectado de verdad, una simple frase.

"Yo y Lis estamos saliendo".

Bueno, no era la frase. Sino que la persona que la había dicho.

Nunca pensó que él podría hacer que algo la afectara tanto. Pero Natsu era su amigo. No, no era tan simple como eso. Era su mejor amigo y no podía arruinarle el día con sus estúpidos sentimientos.

Él ya había elegido. Y ella no tenía que entrometerse en su decisión.

Lisanna había sido la elegida. No ella.

- "Muy bien Lucy, sonríe. No puedes delatarte, nadie puede saberlo" - se decía mentalmente, mientras veía a su mejor amigo y a Lisanna siendo felicitados por todos sus compañeros de gremio.

Si tan solo ella fuera la que estuviera ahí en lugar de Lisanna...

- "¡No seas estúpida! Ya no existe ningún 'Si tan solo...'. Deja de ser una niña caprichosa y sopórtalo. Sonríe, ve a felicitarlos, quédate un poco más y luego te vas" - luego de auto mentalizarse, se puso de pie, hizo su mejor sonrisa y corriendo fue hacia la nueva pareja. Tenía que hacerlo bien.

- Oh...¡Luce! - exclamó el chico de ojos jade cuando la vio acercarse.

- ¡Natsu! - dijo su nombre, mientras que por dentro lloraba.

- ¿Qué te parece? - le pregunto el chico cuando ella ya estaba frente a la nueva pareja.

- ¡Es asombroso! Te lo mereces - le respondió mientras le daba un abrazo - Felicitaciones - dijo ella, mientras su corazón se hacía pedazos.

- Gracias Luce - agradeció él mientras le devolvía el abrazo.

Sentía que todo dentro de ella se destruía.

- No hay de que. Debes ser feliz, Natsu - le contestó mientras se separaba de el chico. Ya no podía estar más entre sus brazos, eso solo la lastimaba más.

- Eres una gran amiga, Luce - suficiente con Natsu. Eso la había desarmado por completo y eso era lo que menos quería...aún.

Ella solo le dio una sonrisa, claramente falsa, pero era Natsu Dragneel. Nunca se daría cuenta de si era real o no.

Dio un suspiro disimulado y aún sonriendo, se giró hacia Lisanna.

Esta también mantenía una sonrisa, pero era igual que la de ella. Falsa.

- ¡Felicidades Lis! - exclamó la rubia al tiempo que se lanzaba a abrazarla.

- Gracias Lucy - respondió la chica de cabello albino.

- Cuida a el idiota - dijo la rubia soltando una breve risa.

- ¡Escuche eso Luce!~ - reclamó el aludido mientras que hacía un puchero.

"Detente idiota. Basta" rogó Lucy para sus adentros, al tiempo que fingía una sonrisa burlona.

- Esa era la idea - murmuro ella sonriendo con burla.

Lisanna comenzó a reír por la cara que había puesto Natsu y Lucy, para disimular, la siguió.

- Lucy, Natsu, Lis - los llamaron.

Los tres se giraron para ver a Mirajane ir hacia ellos con una bandeja en las manos. La cual estaba siendo ocupada por vasos con líquidos.

- Mira-nee.

- Tengan - les dijo la albina mientras les tendía la bandeja para que tomaran un vaso.

- ¡Genial! - exclamó el peli salmón mientras se _tragaba_ el líquido - Gracias Mira - dijo el chico cuando termino.

Ella solo le sonrió alegremente.

Esta vez, fue el turno de Lisanna de tomar un vaso. Aunque esta, obviamente, se bebió el contenido con más tranquilidad.

- ¿Y tu Lucy? - pregunto la demonio ladeando la cabeza.

- Oh... No te preocupes por mi. De todos modos, luego tengo que salir. Debo ir a pagarle a la casera - sonrió ella convincentemente.

- Esta bien - la oji azul le correspondió la sonrisa y luego fue a ofrecerles algo de beber a Gajeel, Levy y Lily, que estaban sentados en una mesa más allá.

Lucy suspiró de alivio mentalmente y luego se giró hacia la pareja. Que aunque, ahora, se encontraban siendo felicitados por Jet y Droy (aunque no le quitaban la vista de encima a Gajeel), logró acercarse a ellos.

- Hey Natsu, Lis - llamó la atención de los dos.

Les dedico una sonrisa, media sincera media triste y les dijo:

- Lamento que me tenga que ir ahora, pero luego la casera se pone como una bruja si no le pago a tiempo. En la mañana ya me ha llamado la atención.

- Claro, no hay ningún problema Lucy - contestó la peliblanca.

- Pero Luce~ - exclamó Natsu ladeando la cabeza.

Pero antes de que Lucy dijera _pio_, Lisanna miro a su ahora pareja y en cierta forma lo regañó.

- Anda, Natsu. Si detienes a Lucy la dejarás sin casa.

- Pero Lis~.

- Nada de peros, ya la escuchaste. No queremos que Lucy tenga problemas - repicó ella convincentemente.

Natsu giró la cabeza, se cruzó de brazos e hizo un puchero.

- Escucha a Lis, Natsu. Debo irme ya y no te preocupes, vendré luego - sonrió y se alejó hasta la salida.

Una vez afuera, corrió y corrió. Pero no en dirección a casa.

* * *

><p>- Gray-sama... - murmuro la chica con timidez.<p>

- Hm, ¿y tu que haces aquí? - pregunto el con fingida indiferencia.

Gray, por la naturaleza del elemento de su magia, tendía a ser muy frío con la mayoría. Y aunque, siempre lo fue con Juvia, él sabía perfectamente que no podía serlo con ella. Por otro lado, quizás, o era muy buen actor, o simplemente los demás se auto influenciaban con todo lo que veían. Tal vez alguien normal se pudo dar cuenta al instante, pero vamos, que los de el gremio, aveces podían ser, un poquito -mucho- idiotas y raros.

Por lo que no van en la clasificación de **normal.**

- Verá...J-Juvia, q-quería d-decirle algo m-muy import-tante a G-Gray-sama - siguió ella. Pero esta vez bajo su cabeza, como un niño siendo regañado por sacar una galleta sin avisar.

Gray alzó una oscura ceja. En realidad sentía curiosidad por lo que le diría. Y aunque no podía ser muy distinto a lo de siempre, presentía que no venía nada bueno. Y el que bajara su rostro así, le alertaba aún más.

- ¿Y? - la incitó a seguir con el típico: **_Ah vale, bien por ti_** que se percibía en su tono.

- Bueno... Juvia...solo quería decirle...que se ha rendido con usted, Gray.

- ...

Cuando Juvia lo llamó Gray, supo que ya no podía hacer nada. Si tan solo, hubiera agregado el _sama,_ sentía que pudo haber hecho algo al respecto. Pero por lo que veía en la expresión de Juvia, ya no tendría a su acosadora personal, a la cual le había tomado mucho aprecio (N/A: Todos sabemos que no es verdad que es solo aprecio. Pero vamos, que no se daría cuenta tan fácilmente) a cada segundo.

Apretó fuertemente sus manos poniéndolas en puño. Y su rostro seguía igual de inexpresivo con la _noticia._

De todos modos sabía que ya no podría hacer que la Juvia que siempre había conocido, volviera a el.

- Gray - dijo su nombre un poco cohibida.

- ¿Y qué quieres que haga? - preguntó el pelinegro con brusquedad y sin expresión en el rostro.

Sus manos seguían en puño dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón. Ya casi sentía la yema de sus dedos junto con sus uñas clavándose en su palma. Aunque, no podía sentir nada de dolor o molestia.

- Yo..solo...

- ¿Para que vienes y me dices esto?, creo que sabes muy bien que poco me interesa lo que te sucede o deje de suceder.

A ese punto Gray ya no sabía que era lo que estaba haciendo. Por alguna razón se sentía bien decirle eso, pero por otro lado sentía que si seguía así, le haría más daño del que ya le había hecho todo ese tiempo al estarla ignorando por completo.

Tal vez solo quería remplazar las punzadas en su pecho o el fuerte nudo en su garganta.

Ya no sabía nada, realmente.

- ¿Sabe? Yo solo venía a decirle esto para que supiera que ya no lo molestaría más, Gray, es más porque me siento obligada que otra cosa - contestó ella intentando mantenerse fuerte.

Sus manos estaban igual que las de el pelinegro, con la diferencia que estaban muy a la vista. Gray sabía perfectamente que ella quería llorar, pero no se permitía llorar delante de el, para no darle el gusto de verla así.

El no se caracterizaba por tener el sadismo de hacer llorar a las chicas. De hecho, se desesperaba y se sentía impotente ante una chica con lágrimas. Aunque, claro, eso nadie lo sabía. Puesto que todos lo veían como un chico frío e indiferente con las chicas que se le acercaban con un interés más allá de lo amistoso.

Gray sabía que era muy cerrado con respecto a sus sentimientos hacia los demás. Un gran ejemplo era la misma Juvia. El sabía que la quería, pero era tan cohibido y desconfiado la mayoría de las veces. Que simplemente sus cuerdas bucales le prohibían decir algo de lo que sentía.

Y todo eso lo hacía sentir frustrado.

- Bien - dijo el oji gris haciéndose el desinteresado.

- Bien, nos vemos, Gray.

Así, Juvia se fue, dejando a Gray angustiado y ligeramente enrabiado.

Tal vez, por lo mismo todos terminaban dejándolo. De una u otra manera.


	2. No llores

**Los reviews de quienes no tengan cuenta en FF los responderé abajo :)**

**Chapter 2:**

.

.

Luego de la conversación con Juvia, Gray se la había pasado casi media hora caminando por Magnolia. Además de que un poco después de que la maga de agua lo dejara solo, comenzó a llover fuertemente.

El sabía perfectamente que era ella la que provocaba la lluvia. También, sabía que todo lo que había sucedido era su culpa. Él se la había pasado ignorando a Juvia, él le había hablado cientos de veces de manera cortante, él había intentado que se alejara de su persona.

Pero vamos, si ella de verdad lo amaba como predicaba cada maldito minuto de el día, se hubiera esforzado más...

Está bien, no era culpa de Juvia. Pero en cierto modo, ella no se había esforzado, solo tenía que convencerlo de que no podía vivir sin ella, porque veamos.

Gray Fullbuster es muy frío. Pero para todo lo que el hacia y todo lo que decía, había una explicación.

Porque si somos sensatos, Gray ha perdido a muchas personas en su vida. Además de que siempre eran las más cercanas a él.

Un claro ejemplo era Ul. Todo había sido culpa de él, o eso pensaba Gray. Porque él había sido el imprudente y Ul, como buena maestra y casi madre para el y Lyon, le había salvado la vida.

Luego, le seguía Ultear. Esta vez, no había sido su culpa. Aún así una vez más, como también hizo su madre, le había salvado la vida.

Y por último. Su padre.

Pero bueno, odiaba recordar todo eso.

El punto, es que solo intentaba protegerla. No quería que le sucediera algo a ella y luego el sería el que estuviera deprimido. Realmente, lastimarle había sido su única opción.

Gray suspiró, deteniéndose a mitad de la calle y se presiono la piramidal de la nariz con sus dedos indice y pulgar.

Luego despeinó su cabello mojado.

Estaba frustrado y para colmo, le estaba dando un molesto dolor de cabeza. Por lo que decidió dirigirse a el parque centro de Magnolia, que estaba hacia su lado derecho.

Mientras buscaba un lugar para cubrirse, ya que su casa estaba más o menos lejos; escuchó a lo lejos unos sollozos.

¿Sería Juvia?

Hm. No, no era posible. Juvia se había dirigido hacia Fairy Tail, por lo que supuso.

Sintió curiosidad por la identidad de la chica.

Bueno, por sus sollozos se notaba que lo era.

Así que, terminó frente a un gran árbol. Seguro que la chica estaba al otro lado.

¿Quién sería? Su tono, aunque estuviera llorando, le parecía familiar.

Sin más, rodeo el gran árbol y se encontró con un rubia con la cabeza entre las piernas.

* * *

><p>Cuando Lucy salió de el gremio, dejando a todos atrás , lo único de lo que se sentía capaz era de llorar y de correr.<p>

Mientras lo hacía, sentía como la gente que pasaba por ahí se volteaba a mirarla. Y como susurraban cosas como: "_Pobre chica_", "_¿No es ella Lucy de Fairy Tail?_" o "_Vaya, ¿qué le ha pasado?_".

La verdad es que no le importaba. Lo único que deseaba era ir a su casa, cerrar todo, meterse a la cama y llorar.

Pero se detuvo.

Si iba a casa, era posible de que Natsu, Happy o Levy fueran hacia allá y se preocuparan al ver todo cerrado. Lo cual llevaría a que cualquiera de ellos fuera a Fairy Tail y gritara a los cuatro vientos que algo le había sucedido.

Así que regresar a casa no era una buena opción, ni tampoco razonable.

Lo único que le quedaba era ir a otro lugar. Y lo más seguro era que nadie de el gremio estuviera fuera ya que estarían celebrando.

Cuando pensó en que estarían celebrando se sintió terrible. De todos modos nadie se ocuparía de saber en donde estaba. Pero era mejor prevenir que luego lamentar.

Así que luego se decidió por ir a el parque centro de Magnolia y aún con lágrimas, comenzó a caminar. Ya no tenía tanta prisa, pues no creía ser vista por ninguno de sus compañeros.

Luego de un rato caminando, se sorprendió de que comenzará a llover repentinamente. Por lo menos ahora el agua disimulaba sus lágrimas. Excepto por sus ojos enrojecidos.

Sonrió, a pesar de que era una sonrisa rota y triste.

Cuando llegó al parque, se sentó bajo el árbol más grande de el lugar y sin poder evitarlo, recordó todo el tiempo con Natsu. Desde que o conoció en Hargeon, hasta en el gremio hace minutos.

~o~

- Disculpa...

Lucy escuchó una voz a sus espaldas, que para su desgracia, ella conocía muy bien.

No quería voltear, pero su cuerpo actuó por si mismo y le hizo encontrarse frente a frente con su amigo de cabello negro azulino.

- ¿Estás...? - la voz se cortó en la mitad de la oración.

La rubia observó el rostro sorprendido y desencajado de Gray, mientras que ella lo miraba horrorizada.

- Lucy.. - susurro aún en trance.

Ella tragó en seco y se giró bruscamente, haciendo que su cabello tapara su rostro de la vista de Gray.

- ¡Lucy! - exclamó, ahora se le notaba preocupado.

Sintió como se posicionaba frente a ella, a la misma altura y como intentaba por medio de leves movimientos en su hombro, que le mirara.

- Oye...¿estás bien? - esta vez pudo completar su pregunta.

Lucy no respondió de ninguna manera.

- Ahm...¡Cierto! lo olvidaba. Lucy, te tengo malas noticias. Happy, Natsu y Erza están en tu habitación y la tienen echa un chiquero - dijo el como si estuviera lamentándose.

Lucy sonrió para sus adentros, estaba intentando que se enojara para que dejara de llorar. Pero ella sabía que nunca iba a poder lograrlo.

- ¿Qué quieres Gray? - pregunto con un tono suave, mirándole a los ojos.

Gray tragó duro. Sentía unas fuertes ganas de abrazarla. No soportaba ver llorar a una chica, pero nunca antes había deseado consolar a una. Tal vez si, pero solo por que le ponían nervioso, pero al ver a Lucy era diferente. Solo quería hacerla reír.

O algo que remplazara la tristeza de sus ojos achocolatados.

- Solo quiero saber que te sucede - contestó el chico.

Lucy suspiro. Por lo menos había alguien que quería saber que le pasaba. Aunque también podía estar haciéndolo por lástima...

_"Idiota, ¿como puedes pensar siquiera que Gray puede hacer algo así de cruel?" _Se golpeó mentalmente "_Estúpida"_.

La chica se dejó caer hacia atrás hasta apoyar su espalda en el tronco de el árbol.

Mientras que Gray seguía ahí y parecía querer una "explicación".

Suspiro otra vez y lo enfrentó.

- Me siento mal - respondió como un camuflaje, aún no se sentía preparada para decir que le gustaba Natsu.

Gray cambió su expresión, de curiosidad a a gran preocupación.

- ¿Qué? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Necesitas que busque a Wendy? ¿o tal vez a la señora de cabello rosa esa? - insistió.

Lucy soltó una pequeña risita, haciendo que Gray la mirara confundido.

- ¿Qué? - preguntó entrecerrando los ojos de manera acusatoria.

- jaja, nada, solo que...no me refería a eso - contestó algo enternecida por la insistencia de su compañero de gremio.

Gray frunció el ceño - Entonces... ¿A que te referías? - quiso saber él.

La rubia suspiro una vez más.

¡Dios santo, ese día no dejaba de hacerlo!

- Me duele el corazón.

El chico no dijo nada. Esperando que le aclarara la frase.

- Créeme que no te diré - dijo ella al entender la mirada color mercurio.

Gray suspiro derrotado. Se puso de pie ante la mirada ahora confundida de Lucy. Él le extendió la mano y ella la miro, luego a él y le pregunto con la mirada que estaba haciendo.

El mago de hielo sonrió de lado.

_"La verdad es que se ve muy lindo sonriendo a..." _Lucy detuvo sus pensamientos asustada "_¿Pero qué? ¡Si hace un rato estaba llorando por Natsu!_" a la chica escapó un gruñido.

Gray soltó una carcajada sacándola de sus pensamientos.

- Creo que sé por qué estás así y también creo que estamos igual - dijo él, ignorando la cara desencajada de la rubia ante su carcajada de antes - Vamos, acompáñame a tomar algo - pidió el moviendo suavemente su mano frente a Lucy.

Ésta, sonrió ligeramente. Agradecida con el mago de hielo.

Tomó su mano y él la hizo ponerse de pie.

- Vamos - dijo él mientras ponía su mano en la espalda de la maga de espíritus para hacerla avanzar.

Ella hizo un sonido de afirmación y caminaron en silencio, a ... vayan a saber donde.

* * *

><p><strong>A mi personalmente no me gustó mucho este capitulo :v pero coño que era necesario xD De aquí se van para asha 7u7 (?)...<strong>

**Ya lo sabrán puej xDD**

**Pero si tienen una idea de adonde es "asha" 7u7 pueden decirlo en un comentario :3**

**Y lofe youses (?) *o***

**Y si has leído hasta aquí :v ...**

**#PUTAMAREGRACIAS! e_e xd**

**Fuck yeah! :v hora de contestar REVIEWS! : (mejor los contestaré todos xDD)**

**Guest: **Bueno Guest, respondiendo a tu pregunta. No, no será Gruvia y Nalu :v i'm sorry much (?), supongo que querías esas dos parejas UnU.

**Tsuna:** jaja Lo siento xD pero últimamente me he obsesionado con el GrayLu :p Y la verdad es que a mi me gustan muchas parejas (Las que más son Nalu y GrayLu xd /Khé?:v/) Y gracias por el consejo :3

** :** No se si a ti te había contestado antes, pero bue :v tengo la memoria algo afectada xd. La cosa, es que (si creo que lo había hecho :v) no soy muy buena en hacer NatsusxJuvias (KHÉ:v ni yo entendí eso xd) Pero tal vez haga una parte NatsuxJuvia, pero muy leve UnU.

**Otaku12FT: **Ay! Eres mi platónico! xD Gracias por apoyar el fic UuU y me alegra y alivia que te haya gustado *-*/. De verdad muchas gracias


	3. Parte I: Ebriedad

**Holo :v jaja**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 3<strong>

***Parte I***

**~Ebriedad~**

Llegaron hasta una especie de local y cuando estuvieron ya dentro, el chico cabello oscuro la hizo sentarse en un banco de la barra, para luego sentarse el a su lado.

Gray pidió dos jarras de cerveza a el chico que atendía ahí. Pero un momento después se volteo hacia la rubia, al parecer, reparando en algo.

- Lucy... - llamo su atención al ver que observaba el lugar.

Esta lo miro al escuchar su nombre salir de los labios de su compañero. Y espero a que dijera algo.

- Tu bebes... ¿verdad? - pregunto con cautela.

Lucy lo miro haciendo un amago de sonrisa y contesto con voz tranquilizadora:

- No te preocupes... - se interrumpió para tomar la jarra (que había sido servida hace poco) elegantemente, la sostuvo en el aire y sonriendo prosiguió - Es el mejor momento para beber.

Seguido de esto se llevó el objeto cristalino a los labios y bebió.

Gray la miro sorprendido. Al parecer no había bebido alcohol antes. Seguro que debía estar muy mal como para hacerlo, cuando no sabía cual sería la reacción de su cuerpo ante el.

La rubia alejó la jarra de sus labios y miro a su acompañante con un extraño brillo en los ojos, incitándolo.

- Vamos Gray, no quiero seguir sola.

El nombrado solo soltó una carcajada, saliendo ya de su "trance" e imitó las acciones de Lucy con una gran sonrisa.

Estuvieron unos minutos bebiendo en silencio hasta que Gray lo rompió.

- ¿Estás lo suficientemente borracha? - pregunto entre silenciosas risas.

- ¿Lo suficiente borracha para que? - cuestiono confusa. Aunque más por la cerveza que por la pregunta.

- Para contarme a que o a quien hay que golpear - respondió como si estuviera manteniendo una fluida conversación sobre si mañana llovería o no.

Lucy vio como su amigo se encogía de hombros con aparente desinterés. Aunque sabía que se moría por largar las carcajadas que contenía.

La chica bufó y se terminó el último trago que le quedaba en la jarra.

Gray la observó atentamente y se pregunto si de verdad su amiga era un ángel y como no se había dado cuenta antes. Este se sorprendió por sus pensamientos. _"Pero si hace una hora mi mente estaba llena de Juvias". _Pensó el chico. Agitó la cabeza y se dijo a si mismo (no muy convencido) que como hace un tiempo que no bebía, la cerveza le estaba haciendo efecto antes de tiempo.

Se giró hacia Lucy cuando esta dejó ir toda su terquedad en (tal vez) el onceavo suspiro de el día.

- Vale Gray, me rindo - susurro ella, como para que solo Gray la escuchara.

Mientras que el de cabello azulino escuchaba, pidió silenciosamente una quinta ronda de cervezas.

- Primero que todo, lo que me tiene así es un "alguien" - prosiguió. Se giro hacia Gray que la escuchaba en silencio - ¿Te haces alguna idea de quien pueda ser? - cuestiono.

Gray lo meditó un momento y negó con la cabeza. Ciertamente observando y adivinando lo que sentían los demás no era nada bueno. Ni siquiera sabía lo que el sentía. Solo podía descifrar en ese momento, que desde hace una hora se sentía un idiota.

- Natsu Dragneel - siguió, dejando a Gray congelado.

_"¿Cómo no lo supuse antes?"_ pensó el de ojos grises.

- Ese imbécil de cabello afeminado - dijo ella. Le dio un trago a su ahora rellenada jarra y miro a el chico con una mueca -. Ese tarado...¿supiste lo que hizo?...¿lo que me hizo?

Gray negó en silencio, una vez más. Mientras bebía y miraba a su compañera rubia atentamente.

- Ciertamente el es tan idiota, imbécil, tarado, despistado y tantos sinónimos más...que no se dio cuanta de como me sentía y se puso de novio con Lisanna - exclamó con una indignación latente.

Gray escupió la cerveza y observo con los ojos desorbitados a Lucy.

- Por favor dime que estás de coña - murmuro.

- ¿Por qué estaría como estoy si no fuera verdad? - masculló llevando el objeto cristalino a su boca.

- Realmente es un idiota, pero yo en verdad no estoy en posición de poder decir eso - imitó el tono de Lucy y esta le miro con interrogación.

- ¿Cómo eso?

- Pues...eso. Soy tan o más idiota que Natsu - vio a Lucy y se rindió ante su reclamante expresión.

Gray le contó todo lo que había sucedido a su acompañante. Con lo que había dicho y lo que le dijo Juvia incluido.

- ¡Pero si serás idiota! - le gritó con el típico tono de borracho.

- Lo sé, no tienes ni que decírmelo, ya se que...

- ¡Por culpa tuya me he mojado hasta las bragas!¡Has hecho llorar a Juvia y sabes perfectamente lo que sucede cuando ella lo hace! - siguió como histérica.

El chico de cabello azulino la miro sorprendido. Pensaba que lo regañaría por hacerle daño a Juvia.

- ¡Además le hiciste daño a la chica que más te quería!¡Si serás...!

Se escucharon abucheos en todo el bar. Pues Lucy estaba gritando tan fuerte que hizo que hasta los ratones de esa pocilga se enteraran de que tan idiota era Gray Fullbuster.

El chico maldijo para sus adentros, no se había salvado de el regaño.

- ¿Es que tu también piensas eso? Se perfectamente que soy un imbécil, tal como Natsu y más incluso, por hacer llorar a Juvia, yo también lo pensé ¿Pero es que no me vas a preguntar por que lo hice? - dijo con una mueca dolida.

Lucy lo pensó un momento. El mago de hielo tenía razón. Siempre las cosas se hacen por algo ¿no?

La rubia se tranquilizó, reguló su respiración, se sentó en el taburete (aunque no sabía cuando se había levantado de el) y con una expresión serena un poco imposible de hacer por una persona ebria, pregunto.

- Mijito, ¿por qué lo hiciste? - pregunto ridículamente.

Gray no se dio ni cuenta de esto y se digno a contestar.

- Verás... - tocio - no se si recuerdas lo que sucedió con Ul, Ultear y mi padre ¿lo recuerdas? - dijo, ya bajo los efectos de el alcohol, aunque no tanto como Lucy.

La maga de espíritus asintió de manera efusiva y guardó silencio para seguir escuchando.

- Pues todos murieron. Y todos eran las personas que más quería. Así que, podrás comprender, lo hice porque no quiero que Juvia sufra el mismo destino - sorbió (quien sabe que cosa) por la nariz, como quién llora a moco suelto.

- Vale, te entiendo, lo mismo me sucedió con mi madre y aunque suene raro por como fue, también con mi padre. Te comprendo perfectamente, Gray...¿Pero no crees que quizás, tan solo quizás, no hubiese sucedido lo mismo?¿Y si en unos meses más, si la hubieses aceptado, estarían amándose como toda cursi pareja? - pregunto con tono patoso.

- Aunque hubiera sucedido eso en un futuro... ¿no crees que ya es un poco tarde? - le cuestiono con el mismo tono.

Heartfilia suspiró con pesadez y lo enfrentó.

- Pues si. Tienes razón - se encogió de hombros y se bebió toda la cerveza hasta el fondo.

- Eso fue cruel, rubiecita - murmuro derrotado.

- Pues si, pero bah... ¿un salud? - pregunto sonriendo abiertamente.

Gray la miró perplejo.

- ¿Por qué sería el salud?

Ella se encogió de hombros y respondió como una pregunta.

- ¿Mal de amores?

Él asintió, de acuerdo y satisfecho con la respuesta.

- Pero primero, o pide más serveza, o reguergitah... la que te acabas de tomar - le dijo con voz idiota.

Lucy rió y pidió más cerveza.

- Gggh... que asqueroso, azulito - dijo entre risitas idiotizadas y atropelladas.

Cuando el chico de el bar se la terminó de rellenar, esta apenas la jarra tocó la mesa, la tomó y la alzó con emoción.

- ¡Saludt!¡Por el mal de amores! - gritó y Gray la siguió (aunque también todos los borrachos de el bar).

Luego los dos amigos bebieron la cerveza hasta el fondo y se sonrieron mutuamente.

* * *

><p><strong>El capitulo esta dividido en dos partes con distintos nombres ¿vale? Y déjenme informarles que no habrán escenas de nada, pero la cosa si que sucede (?) :v Ahora, no estoy preparada aún (luego de cercanos a 60 y pico lemmons :v jaja) para hacer ese tipo de escenas, quizás a la segunda vez que pase las haga con todo y el florerito de la casa más el color de el cubre cama o como quieran llamarle xD <strong>

**No me pidan demasiado :c solo tengo un poco más de diez años jajaj :v lel**

**Ahora...a contestar reviews..**

**Pero antes...se que me salieron raros ebrios, pero no lo supe controlar :v por lo que creo que me salieron horribles, hasta de borrachos ._.**

**Pero bue...**

**Reviews del capitulo tho (?):**

**Guest: **Bueno mira, con respecto a que Gray quiera apartar a Juvia por eso y por que no sucedería con Lucy...bueno, digamos que con Juvia como con Lucy no es la misma relación. Porque para ellos su relación no es romántica, por lo menos el principio de ella. Además de que en cierta forma, muy en el fondo, Gray no esta realmente enamorado de Juvia, de que la quiere la quiere, pero no la ama. Y luego, déjame decirte, que el esta confundido por las mismas preguntas que me hiciste en tu review. Así que no es como si ellos tuvieran sexo (perdona las crudas palabras), se dan cuenta de que se aman, el de cabello azulino decide que no se separara de Lucy y ya...(me causa gracia que en el fondo es así pero con más detalles y problemas xd) Juvia ya no importa (esto no es así ._.). No, no es así. Porque no sentirá lo mismo por Juvia que como por Lucy. ¿Comprendes? Porque se repitiera no te preocupes y si no entiendes algo solo dime, que aunque no te guste el GrayLu no puedo dejar de resolverte dudas :) Saludos!

**miguel. puentedejesus: **¡Genial! me alegro de que te guste, más aún de que te encante :3. Gracias por tu review, Besos!

**Shiroo-Chan: **jaja :v lo más gracioso es que en los primeros reviews reaccionaron igual jaja xD. Pero aprecio mucho que te haya gustado, más aún cuando tal vez no esperabas un GrayLu jaja :3 Saludos! y gracias por dejarme saber tu opinión :).

**Otaku12FT: **Lo se, se que se siente. De hecho, si no fuera porque estoy ya obsesionada con el GrayLu no creo que hubiera empezado a escribir esta historia jaja :3. Y pues aquí esta el otro capitulo, espero que te haya gustado UuU.

**Aisato...:** ¡AISATOOOO! te juro que cuando vi tu hermozo review ahí me he quedado sin aire! Y la hermoza y zukulemte forma en la que encontraste mi fic... ¡Y si, es GrayLu :33333! yo se que amas el crack, lo sé :') ...Espera..¿cómo que que pasa con tu lof albina? :o no comprender yo... ¿cómo que Natsu y Juvia estar mal? ¡No comprender yo! D: *le pica la frente como castigo:v* jjajajjajjaa yo también i lof yous Sato *o*. Espero te haya gustado este capitulo :3

**Review del capitulo 1**

**lebyrinth: **:'v no puede ser que la mayoría reaccione así jajaja x'D :'B


	4. Nota de la Autora

**Bien, antes que todo. Esto No es capitulo, como podrán deducir.**

**Yo solo quiero que dos personas comprendan algo, antes de comentar y peor aún si lo que comentaras no te gusta. Ellos ya saben que hicieron y yo no voy a dar nombres aunque puedan revisar los reviews y creo que poco les interesa a los demás.**

**Miren, yo no voy a decirles que tienen o no tienen que hacer porque eso va en cada persona, uno debería saberlo, ¿vale? Y los gustos son diferentes, lo se, yo no voy a obligarlos a que lean algo que no es agradable para ustedes.**

**La verdad es que a uno de ustedes le encontré la razón, debería haber especificado que era GRAYLU de todas maneras posibles. Y aunque te encontré la razón y arregle y lo especifiqué en el..."dilema" con los tags, déjame decirte que en los summary's (por si no lo sabías) te dan un limite de letras y no me alcanzó a poner el GRAYLU. Porque yo estoy ya acostumbrada a poner que parejas aparecen en la historia, además de que se que se siente que no especifiquen. Y aunque no especifiqué, aún estaba la imagen de la historia, en la que salen claramente GRAY y LUCY. De todas maneras, gracias por hacerme saber ese error mío. **

**A la segunda persona, primero, a mi también me gusta mucho el NaLu, aunque soy muy tolerante con respecto a las parejas porque soy muy de canon y cracks (la única que no paso es el LaMi). Y no me enoja que me hayas puesto que arruiné las fiestas navideñas, tampoco me entristece, sino que me frustra. Porque a mi me han arruinado muchas cosas, aunque de diferente "manera" y se como uno se siente ante ello. Y NO. no voy a quitar el tag de Natsu, porque el es una parte relevante en la historia, al igual que Juvia, por lo que DEBE estar ahí, ¿lo comprendes? Espero que si. Por último, yo no estoy jodiendo el NaLu y haciendo que todos amen el GrayLu, porque es decisión de cada lector el dejar de leer o seguir leyendo a pesar de todo. Yo no los obligo a NADA. **

**Yo se que un escritor (o aspirante a ello) esta expuesto a cosas así, también se que te bajonea, pero un escritor (o aspirante a ello) siempre tendrá a personas que les guste lo que hace, aunque sea una sola persona.**

**De verdad que precio mucho que les guste, a los que les gusta, claro. Pero como dije antes, no les puedo decir que esta bien o mal o que deben hacer o no, como que tampoco les obligaré a algo. Así que por favor, no vuelvan a hacer esto y no lo digo por mi, lo digo porque otras personas no reaccionarán como yo, puede que esa otra persona deje de escribir (que no lo hará si realmente le gusta hacerlo) o puede que se enoje y les insulte, como también que le sea indiferente.**

**Eviten comentar "mierdas" en alguna historia solo porque no les gusta la pareja u otra cosa. Porque si llegan a publicar algo de ustedes o si ya lo han hecho, no les gustará que les hagan lo mismo en su historia.**

**Es solo un concejo, ustedes verán si lo toman. Aunque espero que si lo hagan.**

**Buen día, a los dos (y si alguien más lo leyó, aunque es poco probable).**

**(El comentario de miguel lo responderé en la segunda parte de el capitulo 3)**


End file.
